Loading pallets of metal parts are previously known from GB 1 008 928, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,326 and EP 0 571 429. These known loading pallets, however, consist of complicated and heavy designs that are not easy to stack, or they are at least not easy to stack with the aid of forklifts.